


[Podfic] The Musain Cafe's Wall of Candid Confessions

by RsCreighton



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the café Musain has a wall dedicated to anonymous love letters: </p>
<p>It had all started innocently enough. Jehan had written a sonnet about a pretty stranger in the corner of the café and had left it on the table. The barista for the morning shift had picked up the poem and hung it on the wall. Grantaire thought this was the most hilarious thing ever, Jehan had blushed, and Marius’s eyes had lit up.</p>
<p>The next day, there was another poem next to Jehan’s, written on the back of a paper napkin. It wasn’t nearly as lyrical and smooth as Jehan’s, but it was honest and ecstatic. Grantaire had laughed from his chest and proceeded to rib Marius worse than he had Jehan. Enjolras had scowled at the wall, and Courfeyrac had gathered into a slow smirk which promised mischief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Musain Cafe's Wall of Candid Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lydiamartin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiamartin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Musain Cafe’s Wall of Candid Confessions.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016309) by [so2460done](https://archiveofourown.org/users/so2460done/pseuds/so2460done). 



> LydiaMartin got permission from so2460done to have a podfic made of this story. Which is pretty sweet. There should be way more Les Mis podfics out there, I'm just saying. This story was a lot of fun, especially the love notes. They were HILARIOUS. ^_^
> 
> Enjoy

The Musain Cafe's Wall of Candid Confessions

By: So2460Done

26:18

[Download MP3 @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/yyqtpxqvgddg6yv/The%20Musain%20Cafe's%20Wall%20of%20Candid%20Confessions.zip)

[Download M4B @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/fvxfeayh6a2xjbm/The%20Musain%20Cafe's%20Wall%20of%20Candid%20Confessions.m4b)

[Listen@ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/43ck4hxuiwj0108/The%20Musain%20Cafe's%20Wall%20of%20Candid%20Confessions.mp3)


End file.
